Kill The Night and Go Down in Style
by PinkPunkBlossom
Summary: Kids have been mysteriously disappearing worldwide. People think it just some new cult but it something that's affecting every relam and world. The Heart has broken into 5 peices and been passed to a new generation.
1. Snap,Crakle,POP!

**Hola Everyone... This is just another attempt of me writing a story I already have... Please enjoy and leave reviews...**

**Oh yeah  
Just do you know I do not own witch and it is copyrighted by it's orginal owners**

A Girl with Dark Brown hair and warm brown skin flew through the night.

Her Neck length hair is waving endlessly in the wind.

The Girl looks down at the land beneath her and sees thousand of luminous lights shining. Each a different color flying about all in different directions as if they are all going somewhere of grave importance. The light they give off is warm and welcoming.

The girl smiles flashing her teeth and spreads her arms and swoops down closer to the lights.

As she approaches them, they begin to swarm around her filling her with inner warmth that she cannot even explain. She laughs and reaches out to touch one of the orbs…

It disappears.

Her carefree laughing stops at once. She reaches out for another orb and it too disappears as if swallowed entirely by darkness.

The girl pulls her hand to her chest fearing to touch the orbs but one by one the breathtaking orbs disappear swallowed by an intense darkness.

The girl watches in fear and confusion until the last orb is gone.

She waits in the darkness hearing nothing. Seeing Nothing. Feeling Nothing.

She closes her eyes and begins to mentally comfort herself until something stirs in the darkness.

It is far away but is coming closer, letting off a brighter and more exuberant glow than the other orbs.

It is calling out to the girl. Without thinking she begins to run to it getting closer and closer.

She closes her eyes as the brightness of the orb becomes too intense but keeps going. The warmth and happiness flooding back to her with every step.

She reaches out with immense determination to touch the orb. To let the warmth sink into her fingers and fill her every emotion. Her fingers touched the rim...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Two pairs of brown eyes shot open and a girl around the age of 14 sits up in bed.

"What a strange dream" she says to herself.

She shrugs and swings her legs over the side of her bed standing up. The girl, like once stated, was around the age of 14 African American, with short brown hair and bright playful brown eyes. She crosses the room and slams her fist down on her alarm clock!

"Another day is here…lets all cheer… yada yada ya" she said to herself.

"MATILDA! ARE YOU UP YET!" sounded and female voice from downstairs. Sighing Matilda shouted back.

"YEAH MOM! I UP AND AT THEM BUT IT'S HONESTLY NOT ME YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT"

Matilda ran to her closet and pulled her school uniform and began the process of putting it on. It was a very basic uniform complete with and long sleeved white shirt with a sailor collar and blue trim with and similar deep blue skirt. Matilda quickly tied the yellow ribbon that stated she was in her freshmen year of high school dashed down the stairs with her favorite pair of black trouser socks.

Downstairs she was greeted by her mother, Vandetta, and her sister, Daphne, who where (once again) arguing over something absolutely pointless. Today's topic was whether or not Daphne would accompany Matilda and her mother on a trip to visit their grandmother. Matilda, who was by now immune to their arguing, went about her morning preparing herself and bowl of cereal and toast.

"But this isn't FAIR" whined Daphne. "I want to go out with Todd today!"

Matilda's mother tossed her arms into the air.

"You see that boy almost EVERY damn day and your telling me you can't take a day off from it" she shouted.

Matilda shuddered. She knew her sister was crossing and huge line but she was just way too stupid to even notice…_'Typical Daphne'_ she thought to herself. _'Always too full of herself to even notice when she just needs to shut the fuck up. __**God **__she's such a bitch'_

The fight continued on, gaining intensity with ever new statement.

Matilda could feel the tension rising in the air and inside her. Why couldn't her sister just shut up and come with her to visit the old lady.

"Can't you just go for a bit" said her mother, trying to make peace.

"No!" said Daphne "I want to see Todd"

"Why not, what are you even trying to do with that boy…It's not like your married or anything!" said her mother losing her cool a bit.

"I just don't want a broken relationship like the one you and dad have!" shouted Daphne.

That did it. Her mother was about to go out of control Matilda could see it in her eyes. She could feel the tension building up in the room her mother was about to explode.

"Oh and don't you even get pissed at me" hissed Daphne. "Why can't your little Goth freak for a daughter do it alone?"

**SMASH! POP! CRACK! BOOM! **

**Something did explode but it wasn't Matilda's mother.**

The light bulb in the kitchen light had exploded and shattered pieces of glass fell from the ceiling landing all over the table and floor.

Matilda stared blankly at her mother who stared between her and her sister.

She let out a brief sigh. "Stupid wiring company" she muttered under her breath. She turned on her heel to face Daphne.

"Well young lady" she said taking on her deal or no deal voice.

Matilda laughed silently to herself. She often call that tone 'talk crap get slapped' voice.

"The fates appear to be in your favor today. You may go out with Todd if you help me clean this mess up." She turned to Matilda. "And you will have to go see your grandmother on your own today honey"

Matilda nodded and walked for the door picking up her pink messenger bag. "Okay mom if you say so but I really ought to get going before I'm late"

Matilda's Mother paid her no attention. She was already busy picking up the pieces of broken glass. "This is odd" she murmured. "It's like they were all struck by lightning" she looked out the window. "And not a cloud in the sky..."


	2. Splish Splash!

**Ok! Thanks to Sokai (The only reason I'm continuing to write this story lol) I've decided to go back over it and put in more character development! Sorry to the people who were already reading and know what's going to happen all the way up to chapter 3 but this way the story doesn't jump to fast and leave most of you in a WTF stage. So here's my attempt at a more detailed Chapter 2! **

**DUN DUN DUN!  
lol  
**

Matilda walked on the boarded line of the gutter and the sidewalk letting her feet crunch on the leaves that had collected there. She kept her eyes pressed to the ground letting her sisters words float around in her mind.

"_Goth Freak"_

God, she hated being called that. If it wasn't bad enough to be called that at school it sucked balls to get that at home.

Matilda sighed. Things had been different when her father was at home with them.

She shuttered. She tried hard not to think about her father. He was the man that inspired her to be the person she was today. He had not only approved of Matilda's radical sense of style and unusual taste in music he helped her develop it. Tame it and understand it. She held his secrets and he knew hers.

'_All for a price'_ she reminded herself.

She stared down at her black finger nails. Even she knew it was unusual for a 'black' person to be into rock, black nail polish and 'Goth' clothing but it wasn't even like she wanted to be Gothic or a rocker or whatever, those where the things that just made sense to her. She smirked to herself. _'Not like those are the only thing I like anyway, if the world knew what I really liked they'd go off their rockers.' _

She reached carefully into the side pouch of her back pack and pulled out her I-pod and slipped one earphone into her ear. As soon as she clicked the switch a swarm of classical music filled her left ear. She could barely contain her excitement as she listened. A small grin spread across her face. '_Take that world' _she thought to herself. _'I, a Goth freak, enjoys MOZART!'_

She continued her way up the hill that led to her school in a peaceful and yet jittery mindset. Waving her arms and bobbing her head to the music she paid no attention to the odd looks she was getting from the bystanders going about their daily routine. Matilda didn't even a notice a slightly built figure stepping out of an alley and following her at stealthy pace.

The form slowly reached out to grab her neck…

"Touch me and die Kain." She said in a casual and bored voice.

The figured slumped and stepped into full view. "How did ya know it was me" asked Kain in a pouty voice.

"Cause I could smell you a mile away and sense your ugly" Matilda pulled out her earphone and stuck her I-pod back in her bag but not before Kain could land on the back of her legs with his skateboard. She stumbled forward with a smiled on her face.

"What was that for" she asked turning to look at Kain. She laughed inwardly about her comment of Kain being ugly. He could easily be any girls dream. He had brown hair that was rested just above his shoulders and always messy, He had intense eyes that switched between gray and blue depending on his ever changing mood and slightly tanned skin. On top of all that he was slightly built from all the recklessness that he called skateboarding.

"What do you mean what was that for" He said reaching over to put a hand on Matilda's shoulder. "It was your award for being such a good betch this early in the morn--- OUCH!"

Kain quickly pulled his hand from Matilda

"What? What's wrong?" she asked looking at him carefully.

"You shocked me…Hard" he said sucking his index finger. "What are you so charged up about, anything exciting happen today" His face changed to one of pure excitement. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FINALLY GOT LAID!"

Matilda blushed or well her face burned, (OOC: Black people really can't blush can they lol) "KAIN YOU LOS—" Matilda words where lost in the screech of a car turning a corner to quickly sending a spray of water heading straight for her. She closed her eyes ready for the icy impact of the water but instead she felt strong and familiar arms wrap around her.

She opened her eyes slightly and then they popped open wide. Kain was holding her, as she assumed, but the water had frozen behind him, in like, mid air! Kain looked at her "What's wrong Til" he asked. Matilda didn't answer and took a step back and slipped on the curb and fell on her butt. The water turned back into a liquid and hit the ground as she fell and landed in a perfect circle around her and Kain.

Matilda shrieked and three lights across the street exploded.

Kain turned to look. "What the fuck" he muttered to himself.

Matilda gained back her cool fairly quickly. "It's just faulty wiring or something" she said to Kain. "The lights at my house exploded this morning too"

Kain turned back to look at Matilda "Oh okay…." He blinked "Hey Matilda aren't you a little old to be wearing Care Bear panties. I mean you're a sophomore right don't you think it's time you've moved onto thongs and G-strings"

Matilda quickly noticed her had been sitting with her legs wide open and slammed the shut automatically. "KAIN YOUR A BITCH!" she shouted her face burning again. She stood up and began walking at a fast pace.

"But Til!" He shouted playfully "We are childhood friends. I know everything about you, from your math grade to the color of your underwear" he raced after her barely paying attention to the fact that neither him nor Matilda where wet.


	3. Never Seen Twice

**Ohhhh K!  
This Chapter doesn't have much Character development. It's just here to introduce you to the other characters!  
Umm OK! Enjoy and please Review!**

Gabriel lay on his back with his raggedy camera phone in his hand. He opened the phone and put it camera mode and pointed it at the sky.

**SNAP! **Went the shudder.

Gabriel smiled. He was on the school roof staring at the sky. God he loved the sky. He ran his hand through his spiked hair that was held up with a pair of pilot goggles. A lot of people thought that it was sick and maybe a little unhealthy to be 'in love' with the sky, but Gabriel had always felt a strong connection to it. It was always changing and you never saw the same one twice. It was calming while the world was so fucked up. It just made everything make sense to him.

He closed his eyes to take in these few moments of peace.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

The silence was broken by footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It's Alchemy" he said judging by the lightness of the footsteps.

The door to the roof opened slowly, not making a sound audible to human ears.

"Come on out Alchemy" he said in a slightly irritated tone.

Alchemy stepped onto the roof smiling sheepishly and playing with her long black pigtails. "How'd you know it was me?"

"With all that noise you were making you where lucky people didn't think it was an avalanche"

Alchemy blinked her deep purple eyes, "Was I really making that much noise, I tried to be as quite as a mouse"

BOOM BOOM! BOOM!

"And here come Til and Kain too" he said shaking his head. "And from Matilda's footsteps she ain't happy"

Alchemy stared at him. "What are you talking about I don't hear anything" Gabriel stared at her dumbstruck "How can you NOT hear that, it's as plain as d---"

He was cut off by Matilda storming on the roof with her brown eyes blazing. Kain wasn't too far behind her but he was laughing his ass off. As usual.

"Til what wrong" asked Alchemy.

"Nothing" said Kain struggling to keep from laughing. "She's just got her panties in a knot"

Matilda brought her leg up and gave Kain a good swift kick in the back. He stumbled forward but continued laughing.

"Kain looked up my skirt, nothing out of the usual" she said smiling at Alchemy.

"Kain your sick" said Alchemy. "You really ought to get more respect for women"

Kain sat Indian style on the ground. "Well how do we even know that Til is a girl I mean she practically has no chest and she hits like a man"

"Kain you really don't value your life at all do you" said Gabriel grabbing Matilda's arm before she could beat the shit out of Kain. He hated violence of any kind and tried his best to avoid it.

"No let me kill him! "She shouted. "He has a death wish and I'm going to make it come true!"

"You better watch out, I think she's a guy! You better watch out cause something ain't right. Matilda Collins is coming to town!" Kain said pretending to sing into a microphone.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shouted Matilda, whose scream was drowned out but a scream from the hallway below.

"Yaten's here" said Alchemy peering down the stair case to see him coming up the stairs.

Yaten was wanted by every girl at their school and maybe even a few guys. The rest of the guys wanted to be him. It wasn't hard to see why. He had a bad boy routine going on and he wasn't bad looking either. He had piecing green eyes short black hair and very pale skin. His clothes always had a trendy edge to them that completed the look.

He stepped onto the roof where the calm face he always used when he was around other people or in public, but it quickly melted away as he was greeted by his friends.

"Hola peeps!" he said in a carefree tone. "Is everyone free for skating practice today?"

A group of 'yeses' filled the air from everyone but Matilda.

"I can't I have grandma duty" she said sadly.

Yaten sighed "Come on Til you know how important this is! We barely every get to hand anymore"

Matilda sighed "I know I was going to ask to get out of it but my mom and sister got into today and there no way that I could say no"

Yaten gripped his forehead in frustration but then let out a sigh. "Ok we could all go see your granny and when she dozes off we can head out" he smiled at Matilda "No real harm done."

The warning bell that meant 'haul your ass to class sounded.

"We'll meet at the usual place after school okay." Said Yaten heading back down the stair well. "Ok" said Matilda and Kain hurrying down after him. Alchemy was about to follow we she noticed Gabriel lay back down.

"Hey Gabe aren't you coming?" She asked curiously...

"Nah…" he answered "They sky looks so nice today I think I'll skip again"

Alchemy shrugged. There was never any reasoning with him about these kinds of things. He could be so weird at times.


	4. Burninating

**My Lazy kicked in during this chapter. I just changed a few things because I didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing… **

**Sorry But please try to enjoy it!**

Alchemy waited patiently at the gate waiting for her friends to arrive. She had her head phones tucked securely in her ears and was tapping her foot to the overwhelming sounds of her favorite composer, Mozart. Most people thought her music was a bit dorky but she honestly couldn't care less. She felt so at ease when she heard the sound of his fiery notes flying through the air and making wonderful sounds that created something that would last forever. This was probably the reason her and Matilda had become friends so quickly.

She felt herself beginning to sway a bit with the notes rocking back and forth on her heels until...

**WAM!**

Alchemy fell backwards a bit and caught her head phones as they flew off her head.

"I'm so sorry" she said looking up to apologize to the person she had run into.

Luke, the school's biggest bully was standing before her. She swore bitterly under her breath. Luke stared down at her. He might have been in her grade but he was huge compared to the other freshmen, mainly because he had been held back three times.

He turned to some of his friends. They too grinned at Alchemy.

"You are _**far **_too pretty be out here by yourself" he said pushing some of her dark hair away from her eyes. Alchemy took a step back clutching her I-pod tightly in her hands. Luke eyed her I-pod with suspicion and snatched it out of her hands.

"Whatca ya got here." he snickered putting it in his ears which she noticed to be overflowing with wax. Alchemy gritted her teeth she felt her temper rising.

"Give it back you prick" she shouted before she had time to think. That was always her problem getting pissed to easily. She looked back up at Luke who was smiling dumbly.

"You want it? You are going to have to catch it." He said tossing it over her head to one of his friends.

Alchemy ran to him trying to claim back her I-pod but he tossed it back to Luke. She ran over to him and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. He swore loudly but loosened his grip on her device.

She grabbed it with haste and tried to escape the oncoming rage but she wasn't fast enough.

'_Curse me for skipping gym'_ she thought to herself

Luke grabbed her collar and flung her against the wall and placed his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her face.

"You shouldn't have done that" he whispered. He traced his lips over her neck. She turned her head away. "No stop it!" she shouted and spit in his face.

'At least I paid attention in self defense' she told herself mentally.

He grabbed her face and forced her to stare into his pale gray eyes.

"You're going to be sorry" he said in a harsh whisper. His eyes began to grow darker by the second and Alchemy felt herself becoming dizzy and woozy. Her thoughts were becoming blurry and her brain ached. She started to lose consciousness.

A strong gust of wind brought her crashing back to earth. "Leave her alone" said an angry and yet somehow familiar voice.

Alchemy sighed.

'_Oh yes' _she thought hoping it was either Kain or Yaten.

She turned her head to see Gabriel standing there and all his skinny glory.

"Oh no" she muttered under her breath.

Gabriel wasn't as strongly built as Kain or Yaten. As a matter of fact Gabriel wasn't that strong at all. He was an artist at heart, a lover and not a fighter and a natural peace maker. He couldn't take on Luke alone. She knew it and what was even worst Luke knew it as well. He smiled grimly and seized a hand full of Antoinette's dark and tugged her away from the wall. "You want something wus" he spat at Gabriel shoving him roughly in the chest.

"I don't want any trouble man" he said quietly "just let Alchemy go okay."

Luke turned to his friends and laughed. "You don't even have the right to be called a man" he sneered. Alchemy could see the hurt finding its way into Gabriel's eyes. He had always been sensitive about things like that due to the fact that he was gay.

"Gabe..." she started but she didn't finish.

A strong gust of wind pressed her back against the wall and sent Luke and his goons falling over themselves. Luke struggled to regain his footing and glared at Gabriel who seemed to be enjoying the whole scene. He brought his fist around and sunk it into his face.

Gabriel fell to the ground with Luke on top of him. Alchemy ran towards the two fighting boys her temper was rising. Every fiber of her being was channeled into her hatred for Luke. Her hands where burning and her insides felt as if they had caught ablaze.

"GET OFF HIM! NOW! "She shouted reaching for Luke's arm.

A blood curdling shriek filled the air.

She released Luke's arm and he rolled off of Gabriel whose nose was leaking massive amounts of blood. He also had a severe bruise around his left eye. But he was nothing compared to Luke.

Luke's arm had a burn in the shape of Alchemy's hand etched into his arm and it was already starting to blister. "Gabe! Alchemy!" came the voices of Kain, Matilda, and Yaten. Kain got there first.

"What on Earth happened" he said bending over to study his friend's bruises. Matilda stood by Alchemy who seemed a bit confused.

"Alchemy!" she said shaking her friend slightly. "What happened you didn't beat up Gabe did you?" she asked.

Alchemy snapped back. "NO! This was all Luke's fault!" she said pointing to the spot where Luke had rolled away but he was not longer there.

Yaten smiled and gave Gabriel a hard encouraging smack on the back. "Way to go Gabe! I can't believe you actually took him on all by yourself. Gabriel gasped and rubbed his back.

"Well Actually I didn't do anything but tell him to stop trying to feel Alchemy up... She was the one who scared him off"

Gabriel stared at Alchemy with a questioning gaze.

"Speaking of which what on earth did you do to him Alchemy...?"

Alchemy shrugged. "No idea" she said staring at her feet. "But he most likely saw Yaten and Kain coming and decided to make a run for it before a real fight could break out"

"Well come on we need to get Gabe to my granny's as soon as possible," stated Matilda. "She's good at things like this"

Yaten nodded and helped Gabriel to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder."Come on bud take it easy!" he said as he helped Gabriel out of the parking lot.

Matilda and Kain followed, only Alchemy stayed behind to question the scene. She was beyond sure that she had seen a burn on Luke's arm but she shook the feeling off. It was mostly likely her imagination.


	5. Let it Begin

**_I just wanna say Merry Christmas to All!_**

Ms. Collins sat patiently at her crowded workspace in the back of her antique shop. She had just flipped on the TV to the only channel she got, The News. The story one TV was the one that everyone had been on the edge about for months. Worldwide children where disappearing with no traces to where they went or why they left in the first place. A great number of break ins followed the disappearances and left the police totally baffled.

Ms. Collins brow gained more wrinkles in it as she watched the program on the television. She knew what was happening. She knew what was coming and the thought of it scared her. Action needed to be taken or everything would come to an end. The police weren't getting very far along in the investigation. At first they had thought it was just some new cult that had been formed but when it started moving from local to state to country they had pretty much given up that theory.

_**BaNg!**_

The elderly woman's train of thought was broken from the sound of crashing upstairs. She pushed herself out of her chair and carried herself up the stairs.

The noise had come from the room where she kept items that need repair or wouldn't go on display for a while. She stepped inside. On the floor was an overturned box with 4 golden dragons in crested on it.

She sighed and took a step toward it.

The box shook madly.

The old woman took a step back. Carefully looking at the box she took another step toward it.

The box shook madly again but was followed this time by some long banging against the sides. Something wanted to be let out and it wanted it now.

She crossed the room and picked up the box. It was warm and trembling with excitement and anxiety.

'_It's time isn't it'_ she thought to herself.

The box sent out another shudder as if to answer.

'_I wonder who will master you all' _said the elderly woman tracing her slider finger around the box's edge.

As if on cue, the bell on the shop door chimed and footsteps could be heard.

"Grandma!" called Matilda. "Hey Grandma it's me and the guys! Do you have something to put on a black eye Gabe got into a _real_ fight?"

"Yes dear, look in the ice box I have steak in there that was going to be my dinner but it appears Gabriel needs it more. I'll be right down in a second!" Smiling at the irony of the situation, the old woman pressed the box closer to her chest.

'Red had better know what she's doing' she muttered to herself.

With the box still in her possession she left the store room and went down stairs.

Matilda and her friends all sat at the cramped work table chatting watching the TV and asking about the 'fight'.

Ms. Collins smiled weakly; they were so full of youth, life and energy. She hated that she had to be the one to reveal a harsh truth to them but time was running out.

She cleared her throat and got their attention in an instant. She motioned for them to sit down and placed the box on the table.

She took a deep breath.

"Let me tell you children a story…."


	6. 5 Stones and the End of the World

**Okay Okay Funny thing happened. I got this on Pm and someone told me that I shouldn't be racist and say black people can't blush (Refer to chap 2) and Sokai also said something about it too but what was funny about the second time was that they told me I should put myself in a black person's shoes. I guess I should let you all know I am black so I wear those shoes every day… LOL! I get what everyone is saying though so I'll stop hating on my own people but anyways…. BACK TO THE STORY!!!**

Ms. Collins lifted her slender finger in the air and brought it down slowly. Following the path her finger traced a spilt seemed to form in the air. It slowly expanded letting light flow through and illuminate the room. Wavering in the tear was the image of a large and majestic white building that seemed to be floating in the air.

"This is Kandrakar. It is in the heart of infinity and is the center point of all the realms. Kandrakar was established long ago as a home to those whose soul duty is to watch over and ensure the protection of other worlds and realms…" Ms. Collins stopped. Good so far none of the children seemed to have recovered from the shock…yet. "People called Oracles lead councils in Kandrakar and with the Oracle as their leader they stay and watch over all the worlds."

The image in the tear shifted showing a series of other places that where breathtaking or unseen to the human eye.

"As I'm sure you are already thinking'' continued Ms. Collins, "That it's pretty hard to ensure peace in harmony in all these worlds if you just stay in one place and watch people and well, it is, so to help them keep peace Oracles have people called guardians that are gifted with powers over the elements. They help protect and sustain peace in all worlds."

Groups of people where flashing through the opening now. Each group consisted of five winged beings that carried a high and noble air about them.

"Matilda, Alchemy, Gabriel, Yaten, and Kain. You have been chosen to be the new guardians of Kandrakar.

Yaten pushed his chair back from the table. A look on panic and skepticism was spreading across his face. "Thanks for the story and the umm trick Ms. C but I really have got to be going"

Ms. Collins stuck her hand out at Yaten. She moved her elderly fingers around in a whimsical fashion "No no dear just sit down or I'll turn you into a toad''

Yaten sat down immediately and stared at the woman with utter terror. Ms. Collins had to bite her tongue hard not laugh at his face; it wasn't like she had any powers anymore but best not let them know that right now.

She continued with her tale. "Now as I was saying guardians must protect all the worlds including their own and they do so using the power of the elements but those powers aren't very strong unless intensified by the heart of Kandrakar or at least that's how things used to be." She placed the box in the center of the table. "But some time ago the Heart broke into five different pieces for the five different elements and now you can intensify your powers without being with the heart's keeper."

Using a feeble finger Ms. Collins flicked the lid of the box open. Almost automatically five beams of light shot faster than bullets around the room random directions. They flew through the portal Ms. Collins had created causing it to disappear like a hologram. They knocked over books, plates, and lamps before the finally settled in front of each child. They floated silently and gracefully in the air each shining a different color and waiting patiently.

None of the children dared to move. They just sat awe stuck and afraid.

Kain stared at the light in front of him. It was a deep blue, his favorite color, and it was calling him, begging him to reach out and accept it. Kain lifted a shaky hand and slowly reached for the light. All the other stared at him in fear. Kain ignored them and let his fingers wrap around the light.

As his last finger closed to form a fist he felt a pulse go through his body followed by the light gaining more intensity. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"KAIN!" shouted Matilda standing up. "Does it hurt!? "

Kain blinked as he continued to feel the rush fill him. "No Til it feels good, I mean really it does, it feels really wet."

"That's because you have been graced with the gift of water Kain" said Ms. Collins smiling. "Open your hand"

Kain pried his fingers open. In his palm was a crystal in the shape of a blue drop. It was attached to a chain. "Coolest!" he said placing it around his neck. Instantly a gurgling voice filled his head. _**'My dearest ruler, I am pleased to meet you and I'm ready to serve you.'**_

Kain's jaw fell open. "Oh My God! It talks!" "Yes Kain your guardian is the Tear of Taliahad and he does talk but only to you and your fellow guardians." Ms. Collins turned back to the rest of the kids. "Okay who is next?"

"I'll go Ms. C you never put me in any danger before" said Gabriel hesitantly. He reached for the Light sky blue light in front of him. It materialized instantly into a crystal and Gabriel placed it around his neck. A strong booming voice filled his head _**'I'm the crystal of Chassan I am pleased to meet you master' **_Gabriel shivered. "Calm down Gabriel you have the carefree element of air no need to be so uptight" soothed Ms. Collins voice.

Alchemy looked across the table a Yaten. He had recovered from being afraid and was putting on his typical 'I'm rebellious look at me act'. There was no way he was going to touch that light without a little persuasion. She looked at the red orange light in front of her and the green one in front of Yaten. "I bet that we are Earth and Fire Yaten" she said picking her words carefully. "I'm too scared to grab mine but if we go for it together it will be okay right?" She didn't need much help in looking afraid because she was. Yaten nodded in agreement. Slowly the both reached for the lights and placed them on their necks when the formed into crystals.

'_**I'm the Hearth of Alastor, Alchemy'**_ crackled the stone that appeared to have a single ember in it. _**'It's my soul pleasure to protect you' **_"Likewise" breathed Alchemy smiling.

Yaten placed the crystal around his neck. He ignored the voice that entered his mind entirely. "Yaten has the stone Gaia" Informed Ms. Collins "And as Alchemy stated they both have powers over Earth and Fire" She turned to her granddaughter. "Okay Matilda your last. I might as well tell you your element is quintessence. It's what gives creatures and object life. It's a pure form of energy light lightning."

Matilda grasped the pale pink light that was before her and smiled weakly and she placed the glimmering crystal around her neck. _**"We meet again Mistress"**_ said a voice in her mind. "Again" questioned Matilda. _**"Yes I came to you in a dream last night."**_ "Oh that was you" _**"Yes Mistress and my name is Aether or the Heart of Aether to be formal. Let's have many adventures together''**_

"OMG!" Kain broke in. "We are like super heroes"

"Yeah but when you have heroes you need villains" said Yaten shifting uneasily in his chair. "Who are we supposed to be fighting?"

Ms. Collins face clouded over. "Yaten's right. You do have an enemy to fight and it's far worse than any brutes the guardians before you had face but to tell you this story and it must not be interrupted." Everyone chanted a word of understanding and Ms. Collins began her second tale.

"Tell me, all of you know what people say about demons and angels right? How demons are bad and angels are good and they both hate each other… None you know the true story. Not The story the Lucifer betrayed god story, that's only half of what really happened. No even when there were thought to be only angels in heaven there was a force. A force so horrible that not even the word evil describes them. They did not know kindness or mercy, or to be exact, they had no good human emotion. Only hate, Darkness, grief and sorrow filled them and every where they went that is what they left behind. Now what would you call a race of beings so sinister? Well, they somehow and picked up a liking to the name Atrox. But getting back to Lucifer"

"He had, being an angel and all, tried to help the Atrox. You know change their wicked ways but in doing so they started filling his head with ideas that God was terrible and he should get all the praise honor and glory. Lucifer became corrupted and took a liking to this idea and led an army of angels against God and I'm pretty sure you know what happened then... God banished them all to hell and Lucifer and his followers all became demons. Now the Atrox where a tab bit disappointed but they thought working with Angels was a bit difficult so they moved onto the second species that they would use to get ultimate power. Humans on Earth. Now it is said that most of the wars and devastation on Earth was caused by People who gave into the Atrox. These people are called followers. Followers have had a great impact on History of Earth; King George the Third was a Follower. Adolf Hitler a Follower, The Entire Race of Africans in the genocide movement where followers. Throughout history on Earth Followers have caused devastation and hell among the people of Earth but they the oracle and his council eventually got the power they needed to banish them and we didn't hear anything about them for awhile about a1000 years.

But now after all that time the Atrox is planning an uprising and every living thing is in danger. They are gathering more and more followers everyday from every world. Most of them are children around your ages. You see once you become a follower you receive the mark of the Atrox and one special power. That's what draws in most people. The feeling of power but it has a heavy price to pay...your immortal soul...In other words you will never rest in peace for there is no place welcome to the Atrox or its followers."

Ms. Collins looked at all of the Children. "They start the uprising soon and I'm afraid these are our last few days of peace."


	7. So In This Hour

_**I hope that everyone is having a happy New Year. Sorry for the Delay in this Chapter it took me a bit to write because I want you to meet the characters more closely now and it took me a bit to figure out how to do that so here you go! Any comments would be most appreciated since this is my first time writing in a different style!**_

_**Yaten's POV**_

I quickly turn the street corner and step onto the street where my house is. My feet are making heavy thudding noises as I walk on the gravel that separates the sidewalk from the road. I barely hear anything; my mind is way to full of the information that had just been given to me. Things that I thought where impossible are slowly becoming real.

I can still feel the weight of the pedant Ms. Collins gave me on my chest; I can still feel it pulsing through me. I wanted to take the stupid thing off and chuck it as far as I possibly could but something's holding me back from doing it. I hate to get all supernatural about it but I feel tied to it and even though it's going to cause me issues I can't get rid of it. I push my black hair out of my eyes as I begin the long walk up my drive way. Like I seriously needed anymore issues.

I finally get up my long drive and reach the stairs that lead to the main entrance of my house, or more like mansion. My dad is a very successful owner of a technology company and so we always had the finest things money could buy. I reach for the doorknob but pause before I open it and take in a deep breath, like I was about to go scuba diving. I know for a fact that this is probably the last few moments of peace I'm going to have before I plunge into a world that's totally distorted. I twist the knob slowly; drinking in the sound of the gears clicking like it's an expensive wine until I hear a blunt thud. I push the door open and step inside.

If you think the outside of my house was impressive the inside will blow your fucking mind. It's 3 Stories tall and has a totally over 25 rooms. Columns, artwork, and statues are all you can see for miles. My mom was always into living up to our name and like always she got what she wanted. I walk carefully through the entry hall, trying desperately hard not to let my shoes make a single patter on the marble floor. All I have to do is get past the main parlor and I'm home free. I hold my breath as I begin inching past the door way. "Yaten? Yaten son is that you?"

Busted.

"Why are you hunched over like that? Does your back hurt?" I stand up straight quickly and turn to face the voice speaking to me. I relax and bit, like the whole world has been lifted off my shoulders, when I see it's my dad.

"I'm okay dad, I just didn't want to wake you, I mean I thought you were sleeping"

Okay so that wasn't a total lie. These days my old man slept a lot more that a normal human being should but with all that was going on I couldn't blame him. It was probably the only place he could find peace and be truly happy. He smiled weakly at me. I notice wrinkles that weren't there before and I feel a pang of pity for him. I wish there was something I could do.

He seems to notice my pain and walks toward me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Son I know how you've been craving a new skateboard so I went out a picked one up for you. Hope you like it I don't know much about you young people but the man at the store told me it was the best. Run on up stairs I left it on your bed. "

Yep that's good ole dad.

After saying a few words of thanks I begin up the stairs. Dad was always doing things like that to make sure me and my younger sister when happy. I think sometimes he did because he wanted to pretend that what was going wasn't really happening but it was but at least he was trying. I reach my room and turn the doorknob.

"Yaten?" says a sweetly female voice.

I stop dead. It's my mother.

I don't even turn to look at her, I can't. "Yes" I reply dully. I can feel her whisking over to me. I tense up like I'm about to get punched in the face.

"Is that man downstairs?"

I can't take it. I don't want to hear this, not now. I push my bedroom door open like some kind of beast if after me and step inside and slam it in my mother's face. I make sure it's locked before I stomp over to my bed and throw myself upon it.

'_**Sir are you alright'**_ pounds a voice in my head.

It was that stupid stone. What was its name, Gaia I think? "Yeah I'm cool" I lie.

'I think not Sir' Replies the stone in a powerful voice. 'Your powers just totally destroyed that plant'

I glance to the fern that I kept beside me bed. My mother insisted it be put there to cleanse the air in my room and even hired a plant sitter to keep it alive but now it was black shriveled and dead.

"Good" I mutter throwing my head back down on the pillow.

'_**Are you and your parental having the problems?' **_questioned the voice in my head. "I thought you were a part of me and you knew all about me?" I say drily. 'I only know what you allow me to know' says the voice in an equally sarcastic voice. _**'Aren't you smart enough to know this Sir? It goes this way in most human relationships'. **_A smile flickers over my lips. "Touché"

I reach down and pull the stone up into my view. "I guess I can tell you since something won't let me get rid of you. Maybe it's because your some hallucination my brain has cooked up because I still don't believe in all this magic stuff." I lean back on my bed and begin my story.

"My mom and dad probably started having issues in their marriage months ago. You know the usual stuff, Doors being slammed, Fights and stuff being broken. Neither me nor my little sis Heather knew what was going but I just came up with the classic theory that mom thought dad was sleeping with his secretary Susan. I mean she's pretty, smart and funny any woman would be jealous of her. So the night they started sleeping apart I went ahead and asked him straight out 'Hey dad is something going with you and Susan or is that what mom thinks?' He didn't answer me right away because I thought he didn't want to involve me but after a few minutes he told me the truth and that's when our whole lives flipped upside down…"

'_**Was your father sleeping with his secretary?'**_ asked Gaia.

I shook my head gravely. "No… My mother was."

_**Gabriel's POV**_

I push past the raggedy screen door and step into my 'home', or that's what it's called by law. I see it as nothing but a prison to return to at the end of the day. I hate almost every inch of this place excluding my bedroom. It's the only place that even makes this place remotely close to a home.

As I walk past the opening to our living room I hear muffled groaning and over the ledge of the sofa I see the tangled mess of my mother and her boyfriend's legs.

I absent mindedly let out a groan of disgust which alerts my mother that I'm there. She sticks her head up over the sofa. Her eyes are unfocused and blood shot. I sigh, inwardly this time. She's drunk… Again.

She gives me a childish and a stupid wave. "Don't be such a hater Gaaaayyy brell" she slurs. "Everybody can't be as gaaay as you... Me and Harvey are just having a little fun."

As if on cue Harvey sat up and smiles at me too but his smile isn't just drunk it's hungry as well. Now I'm not talking about being stranded in the woods and then stumbling back to civilization only to find one hundred bucks and a Mickey D's hungry. No I mean I want you now kind of hungry.

I shiver under his glance. I'm probably just being paranoid. The gaze is probably for my mother so I have nothing to worry about. I turn on my heel to try to get to my room when Harvey calls out to me. "That's a nice piece of jewelry Gabe where did you get it?" "Pawn shop!" I call over my shoulder as I walk down the hallway to my bedroom.

'_**What's a pawn shop Master?'**_ chimes Chassan in my mind.

I smile. "Nothing you should worry about." I twist the knob to my door and step into my room and I feel at peace all at once.

My room is something I designed the ceiling has a painting of the sky on it Beautiful pure and blue. Lining the wall are all the snap shots of the sky I've taken and printed out. _**'Your room is beautiful Master unlike the rest of this estate; it looks like it's in dreadful need of repair. Why won't your mother fix it all up?' **_

I peel my goggles off and toss them onto the desk I have in the corner. "Because she's a drug addict and a whore Chassan" I say quickly. _**'Oh… alright Master and why was she calling you this 'Gay' I**_ wince at the question like someone had throw a brick right at my head. "Because I am gay Chassan" I say quietly. "I like other men… you know like romantically" _**'Why?**_' asked the stone in a gentle tone. _**'You do not sound very pleased with it master almost as much as you don't seem pleased with your mother.'**_

I feel a shiver run up my spine. "I don't want to talk about." I say quietly moving to my desk to begin drawing. I have to sort through the entire mess to find a blank piece of paper; I can never seem to keep any part of my room neat and tidy_**. 'Would you please tell master'**_ chimes Chassan again in the back of my head. She's almost a whisper. I guess she can sense the frustration inside me. I try to relax I don't want some talking stone I don't even understand pissed at me but I can't just start telling that story. "You wouldn't believe me Chassan. My own mother wouldn't believe me even when I showed her why." I force one of the fakest, cheerleader smiles to my face. "But why don't you try telling me more on how to control my elemental power thingy okay."

_**Kain's POV**_

Standing in my shower, I let the hot water drip all over my body. I felt as if every drop was giving my body a whole new sense of power. I trembled with pure and utter delight. I always felt that way when I got around water but today was really special. I was making the water move. With careful instruction from Taliahad I was making it put on a show for me.

'You learn fast my ruler' Gurgles Taliahad voice in the back of my mind. I nod giving my wrist a flick causing the droplet to freeze in mid air. "I kinda knew about all this before you came along. I always knew water acted funny whenever I got around I just never thought it was anything this important" I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I flicked my wrist again and the drops began moving again. I reached over and turned off the faucet and strode out of the bathroom.

Once clothed and in my bedroom I asked Taliahad a million questions before I feel asleep. I was stilled really worried about fighting this whole worse than evil thing but it sounded like having powers could be fun.

_**Alchemy's POV **_

'Fire…' I whisper under my breath. The candle I place in the middle of the floor burst into the flames. I let out a tiny shriek and pour a massive amount of water on it.

'You need more control Alchemy' crackles Alastor. I sigh we've been going through this same drill for almost an hour. I didn't even know if I believed I had power let alone did I believe I could control them. This was all totally crazy; I was taking orders from a glowing piece of jewelry!

Right as I was about to apologize my brother Chris busted into my room wielding a broom "Alchemy, Alchemy are you alright" he shouted waving the broom around like a sword. I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes Chris for the 7th time I'm quite alright" I push a long strand of my black hair out of my face and give him a reassuring smile but Chris being the smart kid he was didn't buy it. "Why do you keep screaming anyway and what's with the candle? Are you doing some weird kind of voodoo ritual?" I smile slyly. "Totally…" I say in a dead serious tone. Chris lets out a tiny gasp and I let myself sneak in a real laugh. I'm usually too tired form working to smile much and whenever I do it lights up Chris's entire world.

"Can you sleep in my room tonight with me" he asks placing the broom in the corner. He has a look of worry on his face, probably from me talking about the voodoo. I feel a little guilty so I say yes. Besides I didn't want the only family I had sleeping alone with me knowing that some crazy kinda of monster was running around.

After we had gotten in our PJ's and where all laid down Alastor asked me about my parents. I felt a slight pinch of hate rush through me that was totally out of my character. I explained to him how they abandoned us when I was probably 13 and I've been working my ass off to keep Chris and me in a suitable place to live. I hated how angry it made me when I thought about how they had just up and left us just because they starting having issues with one another. When I finally drifted off to sleep I had thoughts of Chris Me and really nice parents all living together. It was a kinda nice escape from the reality of things.

_**Matilda's POV**_

I returned home to an empty house. Good this was no one could see how bad I was weirding out. I went to my room and placed my book bag down and automatically took out my I-pod. I needed something to soothe me; and not only that I thought it could tune out Aether talking to me in the back of my head.

I turned to the song Requiem for a Dream and let the music wash over me and began to collect my thoughts. I wasn't cut out for this kind of adventure. I wasn't strong enough for this kind of responsibility. I wasn't good enough….

With that thought I felt a pang at my heart which Aether probably sense because like a parent consulting a child she asked me _**'what's wrong my mistress'**_. I brushed her off. Back at my grandma's meeting her felt like such a relief and joy but now it felt like cruel and utter mockery. I slid under my blankets and pulled them over my head. I didn't feel like replying to Aether. It wasn't like she could help my with my issue.

'_**I know what's with her'**_ came a male voice.

My eyes shot open like a bullet shot out of a gun. "Who said that" I said out loud.

'_**I did'**_ said my I-pod lighting up.

And yes if you are wondering, I seriously just said my I-pod was talking. I didn't really have any trouble believing that. I mean if a talking gemstone wasn't totally wrong this couldn't be any wronger.

"You talk now too?" I asked my I-pod carefully_**. 'Totally Pop princess'**_ replied the electronic device.

Before I could even ask I felt Aether instantly giving me a reply. '_**Mistress please remember your element is Quintessence you have the stuff of life and control over electronic devices'**_

"Weird but cool" I said to myself. "I'm just chalked full of surprises"

"_**I'll say"**_ muses my I-pod_**. "I can't believe that you still care about what happened between you and your father."**_

I drop the music player onto my like it burned me. What was it talking about? It couldn't possibly know could it? I feel a rush of panic swarm over me as it began to say more.

"_**I mean honestly Til you've got to learn to let some things go I mean to me it wasn't even a big deal'**_

I stopped listening there. What the hell did that piece of equipment know anyway I think my dad got it for me anyway?

'_**I mean if you had just submitted….'**_ "Submitted My Ass!" I scream. "Shut up!"

I feel an anger boiling up inside me. It's biting at me like a rouge animal it wants to get, the feelings of guilt and shame that I thought I had put to rest. They were coming up now of all times. Great.

'_**If you would have just listen to his reason…'**_ "SHUT UP!" I shriek feeling a jolt of power course through my body. The I-pod shorts. I can smell its circuits frying. It's dead now. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at it some more so I just turn over and stuff myself in my pillow.

After I lay there for a few moment I sense Aether cautiously enter my thoughts. _**'Mis.. Mistress… Are you alright?'**_ She asks softly. 'Yeah' I think back. 'Sorry for the major freak out'. _**'It's quite alright mistress but this father person, has he caused you so much pain. I could feel all the emotions you where feeling right there and they were all so confused' **_

I look down at my chest where Aether is glowing protectively and let out a small sigh. "It's really nothing Aether. It's all in the past." I put a tight fist around her and instantly feel relief coming to body. She's relaxing me trying to calm me down. I drink up the relief like it was water and feel myself growing calm. Even if she's just masking the pain at least it's gone for now.

I usually don't get emotional over stuff but hey today was just full of surprises.

_**Later that night behind the school….**_

Luke stood in the shadows behind Sheffield Institute. He was waiting rather impatiently for something or someone. He had the air of a rather excited child that knew a secret that he wasn't supposed to.

"Stop standing there and fidgeting like a fool" said a voice with a cool air to it.

Luke automatically stopped moving. "Sorry it's just..."

"You have important information" finished the voice. It sounded rather bored.

"Yeah" said Luke. "It's really odd. Today a Girl her name is Alchemy Heart, burned me today with her bare hands when I tried to hypnotize her and while I was trying to get in her head some force kept me out. Sir She's got powers but she isn't one of us and I think her little friend Gabriel Times has some power over the air and I know a wus like him isn't one of us."

The form listened intently. "I see… is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I had Grub transform and follow them and some of their other friends to an old ladies house. He said she was some kind of witch and gave them all some fancy necklaces"

"Well that is interesting" said voice gaining a little enthusiasm. "You've done very well Lucas but now I need you to watch these children closely tomorrow because you know that's the day we make our move on this world and if anything I'll need you to destroy them first ok"

"Got it" murmured Luke.

"And don't worry about this old Lady. I'll take care of her personally"


End file.
